This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 1. Determine the effect of FSH-stimulated granulosa cells on androgen responses to hCG in PCOS women. 2. Determine the contribution of adrenal androgen production to total androgen output in women with PCOS. 3. Determine the role of insulin on basal and stimulated androgen production in women with PCOS.